Augmented Reality (AR) HMD devices (“AR-HMD” devices) include transparent display elements that enable a user to see concurrently both the real world around them and AR content displayed by the device. An AR-HMD device may include sensitive components, such as light-emission elements, waveguides, and various types of sensors. These components may require very precise positioning and alignment within the device in order to function properly. Even minor mechanical or thermal stresses applied to these components can potentially affect the positioning or alignment of such components and thereby adversely affect functionality of the device. Additionally, these components may be vulnerable to damage due to being dropped or other impacts, normal handling, or environmental factors.